Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge assembly and, more specifically, to a hinge assembly adapted to an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Smart phones and tablet computers are popular portable electronic devices and gradually replace notebooks and DVD players due to their portability and powerful functionality. A support is usually used to stand the smart phone or the tablet computer on a desk for a user to read articles or watch audio-visual programs or videos.
A support is separately installed to an electronic device or is formed by folding a protecting cover. Generally, the protective cover is made of leathern or plastic with poor rigidity, and the support is usually made of paper or plastic sheet configured inside the protective cover. However, such the support has a short service life due to its lower mechanical strength. The support separately installed to the electronic device may have a higher mechanical strength but not portable easily. The support is usually connected to a casing of the electronic device via a pivot structure. However, the rotatable angle of the support relative to the electronic device may be restricted by the pivotal connection due to a physical design of light, thin and short. Moreover, to facilitate the assembly of the support thereto, the pivot structure is usually exposed out of the casing, which may affect the consistency of the appearance. Since the above pivot structure is easily damaged or falls off under external impact, the stability and service life of the pivotal connection is reduced.